


I Know Too Much Now

by canthelpmyselves



Series: Beaten To The Post [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Overhearing Sex, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len really should have stopped off for drinks before heading back to the safe house.





	I Know Too Much Now

Len expected certain things when he decided to skip Saints and Sinners and head straight to safe house #3 after a fun battle with his Scarlet during a solo heist. A cold beer. Some pizza left over from his and Mick’s lunch. Maybe even some teasing from his partner in crime about not getting away with the loot. What he did not expect was to walk through the door and be immediately confronted with the words ‘can’t go a week without my cock, huh?’ floating across the main room.

Len blinked a couple of times before slowly and silently making his way across the warehouse to the former manager’s office Mick was using as a bedroom. He could hear some ragged breathing and a few murmurs too low to make out the actual words. Who the hell was with Mick? He got to the door and realized it was cracked open.

“Look at you,” Mick groaned wickedly. “Dripping down your thighs like a whore. That cold bastard got ya all heated up for me, huh?”

Len shifted until he could see through the small opening. The bed was out of his view, unfortunately. 

“Champion cock sucker,” Mick praised. “Fuck, your throat's always so tight. Just like your ass. Get up here. Gonna fuck him right out of your head.”

Len swallowed back a groan of his own and palmed his growing erection. Who the fuck was Mick with??? He heard the bed squeak briefly, then the sound of a bottle cap. A shaky moan told him Mick wasn’t wasting time. 

“Goddamn! Not nearly stretched enough. Ya like it, though, don’tcha, doll? Like that little bit of pain.” 

Skin slapped against skin in time with the squeak of the bed. Len didn’t want to alert them to his presence, so he ignore the zipper of his jeans and just shoved his hand inside to wrap around his hard length. He flexed his hips to get some much needed friction.

“If he only knew what a little cock slut you are. Think he’d take ya for a spin? Think he’d sink his dick in ya? He’d probably want to at least give ya one ride, just for braggin’ rights.” 

“pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...”

Len bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. Whoever it was, they were breathless and begging. The plea went straight down to his balls, making them tighten deliciously.

“Guess I should be glad he always stops for a few beers at Saints before coming back after a heist. Gives me the chance to plow this ass,” Mick gasped out, sounding close to completion. 

“harderpleaseohgodmorepleaseMickplease...”

“Yeah, that’s it. Cum for me. Look at you. Don’t even gotta jerk ya for ya to blow your load all over the place.” Mick grunted hard every few words, his breathing ragged and stuttering. “Fuck! That’s it, doll! Shit! Gonna fill that ass, now!”

Twin moans filled Len’s ears as he spilled in his own hand. He slumped against the wall beside the door and shoved his free hand into his mouth to stifle his own shaky breathing. A couple of minutes passed before he heard movement in the room. He hurried into the room next to Mick’s, leaving the door partially open. A minute later he heard Mick’s door open all the way.

“Til next time, doll” Mick said gruffly.

Len heard a slightly familiar voice mumbled a vague answer, then something unbelievable happened. A streak of yellow lightning sped across the warehouse and out the door. Len slid down the wall, his legs like jelly from both the orgasm and the shock. Barry?


End file.
